


Asleep

by damngurl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damngurl/pseuds/damngurl
Summary: Jess is agited in his sleep. Luke tries to help.Disclaimer: even though this has nothing explicit or mature, this story was written with an uncle/nephew romantic relationship in mind.





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I'm back at it with a second work of Luke/Jess. I know, morals and stuff. Who cares. You have been warned. This has nothing explicit or mature, but I did write this thing with a romantic intention. This would be like a pre-slash thing or the beginning of their relationship. I might write another chapter of this (with of course reciprocated feelings, where would the fun be otherwise?) but I'll see. I do have some ideas tho for a follow up and a more whole and serious plot. This was just something that I had in mind and wanted to share with whomever would like it. I really enjoy the whole Luke taking care of a helpless Jess. K bye love you

It was the middle of the night. Luke decided not to look at the time to keep the pleasure of sleeping not knowing of how soon he'll have to get up for work.

What initially woke him up was a thirst. He got up, and walked towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water, when he heard a weird sound coming from his nephew's bed.

He stopped what he was doing, and focused on the bed across the room, in silence. Then he discerned a sort of a weep.

Luke walked to Jess' body and discovered that the younger one was still asleep, but had the traits looking kind of distraught and he was wailing a little bit.

Luke immediately thought he was just having a bad dream and kept on his task of quenching his thirst, until he heard another whimper but slightly louder, and this time accompanied by small rough movements.

The older one decided that maybe he should smoothly wake Jess up, take him out of whatever bad dream he was having. So Luke walked towards the bed and got just besides his nephew's shoulders. He pondered for a minute, watching Jess quite actively moving and moaning, still having his eyes shut down with force. He also noticed his nephew had a few tears escaping his eyes.

Luke then put a hand on his shoulder and tried to shake him carefully. All he got in response was more wailing, so he decided to whisper his name softly in addition.

'' - Jess? Jess, wake up.''  
No answer.

'' - Hey, Jess. It's okay. You're okay. It's just a bad dream.''  
Still no answer, just a loud groan. Luke considered frankly and loudly waking him up screaming something like ''Fire! Fire!'', but thought better of it since his nephew would most certainly be angry about that.

So, he pulled his arm away and went on his business of achieving his initial goal, trying to move on and hoping his nephew would calm down. But just when he was about to turn around, he heard something ressembling a mumble.

'' - Luke... ''

Jess was still asleep, but now he had started on talking in his sleep. Nice, thought Luke. How will he rest with a babbling Jess?

He came closer to the bed and put his hand on his nephew's head, cupping his face, trying to give him a little bit of comfort. Weirdly enough, this seemed to work. Jess' breathing was calmer, and he had stopped making noises. Even his facial features were smoother. Luke was happy that he was able to comfort his nephew, but he wasn't ready to stay in this position for a few hours more.

He tried to slowly take his hand off, but Jess apparently didn't like that move so he grabbed his uncle's arm and didn't let go of it. He was still sleeping, and a lot calmer since Luke was in contact with him.

Oh well, thought Luke. If his nephew wouldn't let go of him, he might as well get some sleep while waiting for Jess to wake up or let his arm go.

So Luke settled down in bed, quite closely to the youngest's body - since it was a single bed - and tried to fall asleep, even though his arm had been abducted.

He was on the verge of falling asleep when he felt a warm presence slowly moving closer to him. Jess was now totally facing his uncle, and burrowed his head in Luke's warm neck, his body now completely stuck to Luke's. His arms were now clinging onto his shirt, searching for a feeling of safety.

Luke was stunned. He would never have thought this would happened, but he would have been lying if he said he wasn't appreciating how things had turned out. He decided to go with it, and put his arms around his nephew in a cuddling and tightly manner.

Jess was now as calm as he could be, breathing steadily, and his face was relaxed. You could tell that he felt secure from now on. Luke soon dozed off, still gripping his nephew.

His last thought was, how will Jess react tomorrow morning?


End file.
